Ekko/Background
|image = EkkoSquare.png |render = |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = The Slums, Zaun |residence = The Slums, Zaun |occupation = Vigilante, Criminal, Inventor (Former Zaun gang member) |faction = Zaun (Semi-independent) |allies = Jinx, Vi |friends = Zilean, Zac, Janna |rivals = Jayce, Caitlyn, Viktor, Vi, Ezreal, Dr. Mundo, Singed |related = *Ekko: Seconds *Chronobreak |disp_name = Ekko |title = The Boy who Shattered Time }} A prodigy from the rough streets of Zaun, manipulates time to spin any situation to his advantage. Using his own invention, the , he explores the branching possibilities of reality. As well as experimenting with multi-dimensional probability, Ekko spends his days running wild with the other lost children of Zaun. Though he revels in this freedom, when there's a threat to his friends, he'll endure anything to defend them. To the unknowing observer, Ekko accomplishes the impossible with ease, time and time again. Lore Main= Chronobreak :Narrated by "The Bridge Route. Nearly broke both my legs but I made it in four minutes, twenty eight seconds. Best speed yet. But it's not enough, I'm still too late. Back to Square One: The moment I realized something was wrong and turned on my . All he wanted was some attention. I sent him out to get us some food. I wasn't even hungry. I won't let him become another face on the wall. One mistake, means I start over. From the very beginning...and over...and over again. Until I get it right. Rooftop Route. Three minutes and forty-one seconds. The fastest I can possibly go." "In less than one minute, Ajuna will be dead. And there's nothing I can do to save him." }} "Ajuna won't be the only person to die in Zaun tonight..." }} }} "I'll kill that Piltie piece of trash! Here's the next two minutes, fifty-three seconds...There are no more changes. No more hope. No more rewinds...This is all the time I have left." }} "Some things just can't be fixed. There are no tools, no spare parts, these things just need time. And even then, they're never the same." 01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * ;Upon starting a game * * * ;Attacking * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Movement * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Joke * * * * * * * * ;Taunt * * * ;Taunting a Piltover champion * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * * * * * ;Taunting an enemy * * ;Dance * * * * ;Laugh * * * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon detonating * * * ;Upon casting * * ;Upon casting * * * ;Upon buying * * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon buying * ;Upon buying * * ;Upon dodging with * * * * ;Upon being revived by * * ;Upon casting * * * * ;Upon respawning * * * * * ;Unknown * ''"I'm old enough to buy this." * "This thing creeps me out." Development : was designed by Gypsylord. Ekko Chrono cover.jpg|Ekko Chronobreak comic cover art Ekko teaser 1.jpg|Ekko teaser 1 Ekko teaser 2.jpg|Ekko teaser 2 Ekko teaser 3.jpg|Ekko teaser 3 Ekko teaser 4.jpg|Ekko teaser 4 Ekko teaser 5.jpg|Ekko teaser 5 Ekko Log-in Still.png|Ekko Log-in still Champion Insights: Ekko By gypsylord Champion Insight: Ekko "In his lore, Ekko’s a smart guy who uses his wits to survive the streets of Zaun. I wanted to reflect that in his gameplay by making him feel wily and clever, so I asked myself how we could make an assassin who doubles down on feeling smart. We already have a bunch of ways for players to feelskilled in League: Ezreal players feel skillful when they land their skillshots, while Janna players might feel skillful when they combo their abilities together in the right way to save their carry. Getting players to feel smart, on the other hand, is a trickier beast. Here’s a contrast: Zed players are skillful when they position correctly, engage on their targets and land all their abilities. Zed players aresmart when they lead enemies on a wild goose chase and then teleport back to a shadow they left behind at just the right moment. The core thing here is feeling like you came out ahead in an engagement through solid situational analysis instead of raw mechanics and reaction time. Now for Ekko. He feels smart through the idea of predictive gameplay. Basically, instead of reacting to what happens, I wanted you to feel good about predicting what will happen - call the shot right and you get a reward. This is best represented in Ekko’s W, Parallel Convergence. The ability asks him to take in his current surroundings and make a call as to where he will need to be in three seconds. If he does it right, he gets a shield, but if he does it extra right by also calling out where hisenemy is going to be, he gets to stun them. The time between cast and detonation starts a game where Ekko and his team need to move in just the right way to ensure everyone goes where he wants them to. Timewinder is similar. At one point Ekko was able to call the Q back manually at any time during the cast, but while this made the ability feel more mechanically complex, it made Ekko’s use of it less smart. There was no longer a contextual problem to solve, and the use case just became a flat yes/no question. Will the orb hit them? If yes, recall it. Without the mechanical complexity, Ekko has to plan how he’ll use his Q, and reposition himself so that both damage rounds land against his target. It’s smarter. A second “smart gameplay” idea we wanted to implement in Ekko’s kit was abilities that have a basic functionality, but which can also be used perfectly for much greater effect. Ekko’s Parallel Convergence again fits in here. It creates a reasonably large area that enemies don’t want to be in, so at its base level, it works as a zoning tool. Similarly, Ekko can cast the ability on himself for a shield - another base level use for the ability. But in order to land the stun, he needs to figure out how he or his allies can lock his target down and keep them in the zone. Analyze or force the situation correctly by orchestrating your enemies and allies into the sphere, and you win the teamfight. The second question we explored on Ekko was figuring out how we could make an assassin feel good when they’re not one-shot killing targets? We already have kill assassins (Zed and LeBlanc, for instance), so we came up with the idea of a utility assassin. Ekko, like Ashe, has lower ratios and so takes longer to secure kills than most in his role. But where he loses damage, he gains large amounts of CC that he can use to win teamfights even when he isn’t the main damage threat. Basically, if Zed can’t kill Anivia, he can’t kill Anivia - he doesn’t provide much else to his team. But ifEkko can’t kill Anivia, he can at least try to lock her (and maybe her team) down so people like Jinx can clean up. Thanks to Chronobreak and Phase Dive, he’s still very good at taking risks, and is heavily encouraged to take multiple passes at a fight if things don’t go perfectly the first time. Finally, you might be wondering why you’d want to pick an assassin who can’t kill people. That’s actually untrue - if any squishies on the enemy team gets low Ekko can and will find and kill them thanks to the assassin threats that Ekko does retain, specifically his ability to select single targets with Phase Dive before using the execute damage on Parallel Convergence to kill them. Ashe is still a marksman, and Ekko’s still an assassin - they’re just a little different. Let us know your thoughts on Ekko in the comments below! We’re super excited to see how, where and when you play him!" Patch History References Category:Champion backgrounds